Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-2z + 11}{2z - 1} + \dfrac{6z - 20}{2z - 1}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-2z + 11 + 6z - 20}{2z - 1}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{4z - 9}{2z - 1}$